The consequences of Beezara
by Kenn.Faith.Dawn
Summary: this is an challange i was given by GoldDragonNinja about what happened after the RAnges defeated Beezara.


**The consequences of Beezara **

**Written by Kenn,Faith,Dawn**

**Story idea by GoldDragonNinja**

**Disclaimer I don't own anything of this story except the words the characters belong to Saban and the idea belongs to GoldDragonNinja.**

Gia and Emma were once again ridding their BMX's through the forest, Emma was leading the way as she had something else she wanted to show Gia and also get her somewhere private so they could talk with out the guys around to listen in.

"Hey Emma how much further is this place you want to show me?" asked Gia a little sharper than she had meant.

"Not much further" replied Emma 'I wish she wouldn't snap' Emma added in her head.

"It had better be worth it?"

"Trust me when you see it you'll be surprised it even exists in Harwood County"

"Ok lead on Emma"

Emma had been to this place yesterday to calm herself down after the fight with Beezara and it had cleared her mind but then that night when she had been talking to Gia she could hear the tension in Gia's voice, which was left over from Beezara's spell over the two friends.

Gia was following Emma and wondering how far Emma counted not much further to actually be and she wasn't fully concentrating and almost missed Emma making a sharp turn and head down a hill and through some bushes, Gia just managed to turn the bike in time and sped of down the hill after Emma, Gia came speeding through the bushes and saw that Emma had stopped and was looking at a Crystal Clear Lake with a waterfall flowing into it then she realised she was still approaching the bank of the Lake and hit the brakes as hard as she could and pulled up with inches to spare.

"Wow I thought you were going in then" said Emma with a smirk.

"No just wanted to make you think I was" replied Gia as she set her bike on its stand next to Emma's.

"So what do you think of this place?"

"Wow this place is awesome, but how come we've never been hear before together?"

"It's a place that my mum would come anytime she was mad at my dad and it would calm her down"

"So why bring me hear now?"

"Yesterday I came hear after defeated Beezara I could still feel part of that spell after we left Ernie's and coming here calmed me down, and the reason I bought you hear is because I can still hear some of the spit we had for each other in your voice and I thought it would calm you down"

"Thanks Emma"

"Also we can talk here away from the guys"

"Why does that sound ominous?"

"Don't worry Gia, now come on I want to show you what I found under the waterfall yesterday"

"Ok then lets go" said Gia as the put an arm round each others shoulders and started walking towards the Waterfall Emma was walking along the edge of the lake while Gia was beside her

_**The consequences of Beezara**_

After a few minutes of silence Gia decided to break the silence and said "Emma I want you tho know I really am sorry if I said anything evil or bithcy towards you while we were under Beezara's spell"

"It's ok Gia I know you would never say anything bad against me" replied Emma.

"So you forgive for everything"

"Did you do something I haven't seen yet?" asked Emma.

"Uhm maybe" said Gia.

"What did you do?"

"I uhm wrote something horrible about you on the Harwood Social Hub"

"Well you took it down right?"

"No I've forgotten my password, since I thought of it while we were under a spell I've tried to erase that day from my head and the only thing I done was forget my password and be mean to my best friend"

"Don't worry call Noah he can delete it since he built it"

"Don't you want to see what a bad friend I am?"

"No since I know you didn't mean it, I am more interested in weather or not you've decided to talk to Jake yet"

"Talk to Jake about what?"

"Come on Gia BFF here plus I have eyes, he is all over you and do you really think you can pick and choose any more with us being Rangers"

"What are you talking about?"

"Gia you know as well as I do that Jake has a huge crush on you"

"Yeah I know he has but why should that matter"

"Come on Gia are you keep him hanging on until he degrades himself and you have an excuse to say no"

"He's just like almost every other guy in this town"

"What does that mean?"

"Every guy in school is after me but this is the first time you said anything about it"

"You could do a lot worse than Jake"

"I could do better though"

"Really who?"

"Well theirs Troy" said Gia, knowing the Emma liked Troy but she didn't think they hadn't done anything she decided to try goad Emma in to revealing what stage her relationship with Troy was at.

"Stay away from him he's mine"

"Really why is he yours?"

"We're the Sky Rangers which means were together and you and Jake and the Land Rangers which means you two are together so deal with it"

"I might ask Gosei if he can switch our colours?" said Gia with a smirk on her face.

Emma turned towards her BFF and was going to give her a similar look to what Gia had given Emma when she had joked about her Ranger helmet messing up her hair when she noticed Gia was smirking at her.

Emma gave Gia a gentle push just to show she hadn't found it funny, then Gia retaliated with a gentle push of her own but Emma was stepping over some slippery rocks at the edge of the Lake and fell in the water soaking her clothing and splashing Gia a little bit who had managed to escape falling in somehow.

"AHHHH!" Emma screamed she got pushed in the water and her dark blue denim jacket flew opened as Emma went under water and as she surfaced she looked to Gia who was looking at her wet shirt and the few splashes of water on her Black Leather Jacket and trousers.

"Well at least I didn't get totally wet" said Gia laughing.

"That's nice isn't it I'm supposed top be you BFF and you stand the laughing at me, get over hear and help me out"

Gia approached the edge of the lake and held out her hand for Emma to grab and pull herself out of the water, she was so busy looking for an escape route thinking that Emma would hug her wetting her when she got out she didn't notice the smirk on Emma's face as she with as much power as she could pulled Gia into the water with her, Gia surfaced and splashed water at Emma before saying. "You're evil Emma"

"Come on like you wouldn't have done the same" replied Emma.

"Ok your right I would have"

"So are you going to stay away from Troy?"

"Yes, are you going to stop pestering me about Jake wanting me?"

"Not until you woman up and do something about it"

"Good because if you stopped I wouldn't ask him"

The two girls decided they were wet already so it wouldn't matter if they swam up to the Waterfall they got up towards it then Emma insisted they get out the water before going any further and once both were out Emma pointed out to Gia what looked like a nest, a few minutes later two Golden Eagles arrived and it looked like they were feeding something.

"Is that what I think it is in that nest?" asked Gia

"Yeah it's a baby Golden Eagle"

"Thanks Emma for showing me this BFF"

**The end **


End file.
